I Can't Help Falling in Love With You
by afaithfulwriter890
Summary: He was never supposed to mean so much to her. She was never supposed to fall so hard. But she did. And it hurt like heck to let him go.
1. Chapter 1

_I Can't Help Falling in Love With You - Chapter 1_

* * *

**Welcome to my newest fanfiction. **

**I apologize in advance, and that is all I have to say.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

"_Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley_

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

Characters

Karina – pretty cream-colored she-cat with brown ears, paws, and tail-tip. Her eyes are a clear, sapphire color. She is a housecat

Davis – large, broad-shouldered, lean, light brown tabby tomcat with darker stripes. His eyes are a dark, smoldering emerald-green. He is a wild cat.

Nerissa – beautiful, slender ginger tabby she-cat. Her eyes are a bright blue, and she has a white underbelly, chest, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle. She is a housecat.

Georgie – dark brown tabby tom with distinctive pale yellow eyes. He is a housecat.

Milo - small light gray tabby tomcat with pale blue eyes. He is a wild cat; best friend of Davis

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**When They Met**

"C'mon, you never do anything fun," Nerissa teased as she leapt off the fence, and down into the next yard. Karina followed, but with less enthusiasm. Ever since they had met, Nerissa had been trying to get her to go out more, and meet other cats. "Be sociable," as the ginger she-cat had once phrased it. Karina knew that her friend, and next-door neighbor meant well, but there were certain things that she just didn't care to do, and socializing was one of them.

Karina was not good at talking to others. Even when she was a kitten, she never played well with others. She was the type that preferred to go off on her own in the garden. She liked to watch ants crawl around on the patio, or watch a honey bee pollinate the flowers. And, every now and then if she was lucky, a butterfly would flutter into her path. She could watch those little insects for hours if she could. They were so small – so insignificant in the grand scheme of things, and yet they always intrigued her. Even now she spent most of her time lounging around in the garden of her new abode, watching life go on the microscopic world under her paws. That was what she enjoyed to do – that was her favorite pastime. It wasn't going _out_, or _conversing_ with other members of her species. That was just downright insane.

Karina followed her through the backyard. She made sure to keep close to Nerissa so she didn't get lost, but stayed just far enough behind, and dragged her paws just long enough to show her displeasure with the entire affair. "I just don't understand the point," she grumbled. "Why is my social life so important to you?"

"Because," Nerissa responded. She burst into a run and headed toward the fence on the opposite side of the yard. When she was just a few tail-lengths from the base, she leapt – it was a mighty leap for such an unfit housecat – and she landed on the top. The fence shook under her sudden weight, but steadied quickly. "I have nothing better to do, so I've decided to make you my new project."

"Fantastic," Karina muttered. She copied Nerissa's movements and ended up on the fence top beside her. "Why me? Why not go try to fix up Airi's life down the street? I heard she's been having some self-esteem issues ever since she went to the vet. Go fix her life up, and leave mine alone."

Nerissa let out a soft purr of laughter. "Oh, Karina!" she giggled, descending into the next yard. This one had a small koi pond in the center with a tiny waterfall. The steady, reassuring trickle of water somehow managed to soothe some of Karina's nerves. It also made her thirsty. She shook her head, and let out a low growl. None of this was fair. She followed Nerissa, just in time to hear her friend say, "Airi isn't antisocial like you—"

Karina then interjected with: "I _am not_ antisocial!"

Only to be cut off with: "She can fix her own problems. Now hurry up, or we'll be late!"

There are tales of housecats venturing into the forest, seeking out adventures beyond their wildest dreams. Some would listen to these and think: "What is wrong with them? Why would they want to give up their soft, easy life for a life alone in the wilderness?" The truth is, the life of a housecat is extremely boring. Karina agreed with this statement, perhaps more than anyone. Every day was the same: she would wake up in her nest, eat some of the dried out pellets her housefolk always leave out for her munch on, cry at the door for one of her housefolk to let her out into the garden, hang out there for a while, maybe go say hi to Nerissa, go back to the door and cry for one of the housefolk to let her in, play with one of her cat toys, look to see if that pesky red dot was anywhere to be found, and eat dinner which was composed of that glorious wet food the housefolk brought down from the cupboards, and then go to sleep, only to repeat it all again the next day.

Her life was boring.

Monotonous.

Uneventful.

Lackluster.

Karina, long ago, had come to simply accept this fact. She knew that there was nothing she could do about it – she was a housecat. She was born a housecat, and she would most likely die a housecat. She could always run off – go into the forest, like most of the other cats in the town talked about. But then what? She didn't know how to hunt. She couldn't exactly defend herself, if she needed to. So what would be the point? Live in the wild and starve to death, or get killed by some monster? Or stay at home and die slowly of old age?

Sometimes, Karina didn't know what she would prefer. At least if she died in the forest, it would be an _exciting_ death. Unless it was starvation. Then it would just be awful . . . and pathetic.

While most of the housecats dreamed of going into the forest, they seldom did. Mostly, they just sat around and talked about it. In fact, apparently, this topic was worthy of so much debate, that cats began meeting every half-moon to talk about it, supposedly. They all spread the word saying: "There's a group that going to go into the forest! They're going to go out there, and live their own lives! They'll take anyone that wants to go! Tell everyone!" At first, the news spread like wildfire. Cats joined these bimonthly meetings like they were going out of style.

However, the craze died down – as it always does. The actual . . . "escape" as some called it, was never performed. However, the cats still met every half-moon. It wasn't so much as to discuss where to go, or how to survive, but just for idle chitchat. Nerissa had gone so far as to call it a "get-together", and even once when she was in a bold mood, a "party".

Nerissa had been trying for months to try to bring Karina to one of these meetings, but to no avail. The only reason Karina had agreed to go that evening was because Nerissa said that there were going to be new cats there. "Georgie said that he knew some wild cats, and that he was going to invite them to come – to talk to cats to try to tell them about life in the forest."

"Georgie would tell you that he knows your great-great-grandfather that's been dead for fifteen years, and you'd believe him," Karina had grunted in response. Yet, the aspect of meeting new cats – and forest cats, at that – grabbed her attention. So, against her better judgment, Karina had finally agreed to go with Nerissa to one of these stupid meetings.

The group of cats that made up these gatherings always met on the edge of the town close to the forest. The main road that cut through the town and twisted through it like a wriggling snake also wove a path through the forest. It was here when the road crossed the threshold from civilization to wilderness that the cats met. There was a final row of houses right before the real division between the two sides. And behind these houses, was a long line of fence that was the real separator between the two incredibly different worlds. On the other side of that fence, all the housecats met.

They used to talk about plans – about actual useful things, but not anymore. Now, it was just regular conversation you would be able to get from anyone on the street, or in their backyard. Karina honestly didn't see the point. Why even get everyone together anymore if there wasn't a purpose? The entire idea unimpressed her, and when she arrived, she remained underwhelmed. There were only about ten cats there. Georgie was one of them – his dark brown tabby pelt blending in, but his distinctive pale yellow eyes sticking out like a sore claw.

"I don't see any new faces," Karina commented to Nerissa. Her tail flicked, and her eyes narrowed to show that she was not enjoying this experience.

Nerissa shoved her with her shoulder gently. "Just chill, okay? They'll be here – Georgie promised. And don't mess this up! And don't embarrass me either."

"Yes, spirits forbid _I_ embarrass _you._ Nerissa, I'm sure before the night is over, you will have embarrassed the both of us enough for a lifetime," Karina groused.

"Ha ha, very funny, Karina."

A voice broke into the conversation then, "Nerissa! Karina! It's so wonderful to see you two here." The voice was high-pitched, but definitely had some masculine tones to it. Karina recognized it instantly as Georgie's. The tom strode toward them, puffing out his chest and giving them both an award-winning smile. Georgie was (arguably) the most attractive tom in the town, and, to make things even more interesting, he had no mate. And Nerissa was head-over-heels in love with him, and Karina knew it. She didn't think she had ever seen anyone love someone so much. Karina wasn't sure it was even _love_ anymore. In fact, she was almost one hundred percent positive that it was bordering on obsession.

"It's good to see you too, Georgie," Nerissa purred back.

Georgie nodded, but his eyes were not on the pretty ginger. Instead, they were raking over Karina's body, as if he had just found his next meal. She shivered and did her best to shrug it off. "You haven't been here before," Georgie remarked, taking a step closer. "Why did you decide to come all of a sudden?"

Karina did her best to keep her composure, but she had to admit that he was making her nervous. "I heard about the wild cats."

He nodded then, as if that one statement answered every unspoken question he had. "Ah, well . . . They aren't here yet, but they will be."

Karina sat down, and curled her tail around her paws. "I'm sure."

"Look!" a cat called.

The three turned to see all of the others facing the forest now. Karina narrowed her eyes in order to see better. Her vision was always used to the light the houses and streetlamps gave off, so she rarely had to strain to see at night. But here, away from all that man-made stuff, she had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the new darkness before she could see what they were all looking at.

By the time her eyes got used to the lightning, the cats were already there. They had come in silence – none of them uttered a single word, nor did they so much as rustle a bush upon their entry. The wild cats mingled with the housecats, and it was only once they were well mixed in, did the talking begin again.

Karina stared at the wild cats with a mixture of disbelief and awe. They were thin – much thinner than the house cats – but they were not _skinny_. They were lean, and muscular. Every single one – even the smallest wild cat – looked like they could easily kill every housecat there. She watched them interact with the housecats; they all seemed so casual. There was no hostility – no disgust in their eyes. She had always heard rumors about how the wild cats looked down on housecats because they "submitted" to their housefolk, and let them run their lives. She heard scary stories about how wild cats would attack and kill housecats that encroached on their territory. But these cats seemed nothing like that. They were not mean, or vicious. They were . . . normal – just like everyone else.

"I don't believe it!" Nerissa gasped. Her sudden exclamation broke Karina from her train of thought. She looked to her friend, only to realize that Georgie had disappeared – which was a relief. At first, she thought that Nerissa was going to burst into a rant about how rude Georgie had been, but she didn't. Instead, her eyes were glued to something – or someone – in the crowd. "That's Davis!"

Karina followed her friend's gaze to a light brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes. The tom had dark, emerald green eyes, but they were not focused on her, or Nerissa. Instead, they were locked with Georgie's. The two toms seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. The tom in question – Davis – even laughed. For some reason, Karina liked it when she saw him smile. There was something warm, and comforting about it. The tom was also rather handsome. His face was rounded, and almost kit-like, but had a maturity about it as well. His body, like all the wild cats, was lean and muscular. As he shifted on his paws, Karina spied the muscles shift ever-so-slightly under his sleek pelt. It was only after she made all of these observations did Karina realize that she was staring. She immediately averted her gaze, feeling foolish.

"And . . . ?" she asked, looking at Nerissa expectantly. She hoped that her friend had not seen the ways her eyes admired him – the way they lingered on him for far too long. "He is?"

"He used to be a housecat," Nerissa explained with in an impressed voice. "He . . . he always said that he was going to go into the forest. One day . . . well, he just was gone. And no one ever saw him again. I just assumed his housefolk moved or something. But I guess he actually did it – he left. This had to have been a few years ago! He's been living out there for that long! It's pretty impressive."

Karina was a little surprised, and confused as to how it was that she had never heard of this tom before. Surely Nerissa would have told her about it? But then Karina realized – she and Nerissa hadn't been friends a couple years ago – they didn't even know the other existed. _That explains it . . . So I guess it's comforting that she just didn't forget to tell me,_ Karina thought.

"Did you ever hear about him?" Nerissa asked. Her voice had taken on that distinguishing tone it always had whenever she wanted to gossip. It was the tone that said: "I know something juicy, but I don't know if I should tell you? Should I tell you? Oh, you tell me!"

Karina shook her head. "No. Never."

"Well," Nerissa began, seeming thrilled to be able to tell the story. "I heard that he had a mate before he left . . . Well . . . not just one mate – try every she-cat he came across. He stole all of their hearts, and then just . . . left them for the next one that came along. But I guess that the last mate he had, he was serious about. They had been together for a while, and then . . ."

"Then he took off to go live in the forest?" Karina guessed. She studied this Davis again with new eyes. She could definitely see how he could be the lady killer type – heck, even she had been staring at him for longer than normal. Everything about him just seemed so inviting.

"I guess," Nerissa said, sounding unsure of herself. "But . . . I mean, well . . . You never really know what's going on between couples, you know? You think they're happy together, but they really can't stand each other – you know how it is. Maybe they got in a fight and he just . . . had to leave."

Karina considered that for a moment. It seemed like a logical explanation. She wanted to ask a question about it, but then felt bad. Who was she to be snooping about Davis's love life? But, she just couldn't help herself. "And the mate? What happened to her?"

Nerissa shrugged. "Dunno . . . I didn't keep up with the story."

Suddenly, Davis's head turned in their direction. Karina froze where she stood. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. His emerald eyes met hers, and they stood there for the longest time, staring at each other across the small clearing. Every now and then, Davis would not to something Georgie said, but Karina could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't listening – he seemed to be paying attention to her now.

Karina was the one who broke eye contact. She looked at her paws, heat filling her from nose to tail-tip. She felt sheepish – actually sheepish – for the first time in her life. All she could do was stare at her creamy-white paws, and at the grass beneath them. "Hey," Nerissa asked, resting her tail on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I . . ." Karina paused. What was she going to say? "Hey, I locked eyes with that tom you were talking about, and it kind of took my breath away, and I have no idea what is going on, I think I need to go home and never leave again, can we go now?" Yeah, that would work out well.

"Hello," a deep voice meowed.

Karina looked up to come face-to-face with those dark green eyes once more. She gulped.

Nerissa stared at the tom for a long time before looking to Karina. "Hi," she whispered. "Karina, be nice and say hello."

Shooting her friend a glare, she opened her jaws to greet him, but Davis beat her to it.

"Karina?" he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "That's a pretty name."

Karina cleared her throat. She wanted to run – flee to the hills while she still had the chance. "Um . . . Yeah . . . Well . . . I- I don't know how to respond to that."

To her surprise, Davis laughed. "Ya don't have ta," he chuckled. He looked to Nerissa. "And who are you?"  
Nerissa told him her name, and he nodded dismissively. It was almost as if Nerissa – a cat who was ten times more beautiful than Karina – didn't interest him. He returned his attention to Karina and smirked. "You don't seem to be . . . enjoying yourself."

Karina looked to her friend for help, but Nerissa had left her. _She's probably looking for Georgie to try to get his attention,_ she thought bitterly. The one time she actually _needed_ the stupid she-cat, and she wasn't there. _Figures._ "Believe me, I'm jumping for joy on the inside."

Davis chuckled again. "Yeah, I bet . . . Wanna get outta here?"

She narrowed her eyes. "And do what?"

He snickered. "Whatever ya want, sweetheart."

Karina gave him a fierce glare. "Go put your moves on some other she-cat, because I'm not interested." Without another word, she turned and headed back toward the town. She growled quietly to herself; she never should have come. It was a stupid decision. Nerissa's ideas of "fun" always ended with Karina getting fed up and storming home like the moody she-cat she was. Usually, she was able to get home without a fuss, but tonight, it was not going to be that simple.

Davis was persistent.

"Hey, wait! I didn't mean ta offend ya!" he called, rushing after her. The next thing she knew, he was trotting along beside her. She could feel his emerald eyes scorching into her fur. "C'mon, sweetheart," he drawled. "I was jus' kiddin' . . . At least lemme make it up ta ya, and walk ya home."

Karina stopped and faced him. She studied him hard for a minute – looking at his face. She thought she saw genuine remorse in his eyes, and decided to give him a chance. "Fine . . . but if you try anything . . ."

Davis smirked. "I'll be on my best behavior, sweetheart."

She groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	2. Chapter 2

_I Can't Help Falling in Love With You - Chapter 2_

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2! Help you enjoy!**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**First Date**

"Hey, hold up," Davis called. They had been walking along one of the sidewalks, back toward Karina's house, when her chaperone for the evening suddenly decided that he wanted to do something else _before_ he took her home. Karina honestly didn't know why she expected any different. "Just hang on, will ya?" Davis growled, his voice thick with annoyance. He bounded up so he was in front of her.

Karina sidestepped in an effort to get around him, but Davis followed her. "I said stop."

"And I say—" she swore at him before shoving him aside and continuing on her way. She thought that her vulgarity would get him to leave her alone. But of course not. That would have been too easy.

"You're a feisty one," he commented. "Seriously though – Karina!"

With a furious hiss, she spun around to face him. "WHAT?!" she snarled in his face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Davis took a step back, his eyes wide. Clearly, he had not been expecting that reaction. "Look . . ." he sighed. "I'm sorry for being a royal pain your neck. C'mon – lemme get'cha somethin' ta eat."

Karina shot him another deathly glare, but didn't move. She was a bit hungry, and Davis was a wild cat right? He could get fresh kill. "Fine," she grumbled, against her better judgment. "Let's make this quick."

He smiled triumphantly and turned around. "C'mon. I'll take ya ta tha forest! Show ya how I hunt."

As Davis bounded along ahead, Karina followed, shaking her head. He had a certain cuteness factor that Karina couldn't help but, well . . . shake her head at. She wasn't quite she what to make of it. She wasn't sure if she should find it adorable, or if she should be worried for his sanity.

_He certainly is . . . interesting._

Little did Karina know, this was only the beginning of what Davis had to offer.

* * *

Karina sat in the middle of the forest next to a decaying fallen tree. Davis had been gone for a while, leaving her by herself to sit here and wait for him. He was – supposedly – getting her something to eat, and she was beginning to lose her patience. _I should have just gone home,_ she through somewhat sadly. _I should have known that he would find some creative way to ditch me, so I'd end up looking like a fool._ But, she decided to give Davis the benefit of the doubt, and stuck around a few more minutes.

The half-moon was now high in the sky. Karina estimated that it was somewhere close to midnight. She wondered if the bimonthly meet-and-greet with the wild cats was still going on. Her mind drifted to Nerissa; she wondered if her only real friend in the world was still trying to get Georgie's attention, or if she was sitting there, unsure what to do with herself because Karina had up and vanished without warning. Karina felt a twinge of guilt – she hadn't wanted to leave Nerissa there alone. Truthfully, she hadn't even thought about leaving her without a word; she had been a bit . . . distracted by a certain mouse-brain.

A mouse-brain that ditched her anyway.

With a sigh, Karina got to her paws. _It was a waste of time – all of it,_ she thought grumpily. _When I get home, I am getting into my nest, and I will not be leaving it for the next month._

Just as she turned to leave, she heard a voice call her back. "Hey! Where're ya goin'?" She immediately recognized the accent. She looked over her shoulder to see Davis trotting toward her with a small furry creature with a long, rat-like tail dangling from his jaws.

Karina faced him and stared at the prey quizzically as he set it down. It had an elongated muzzle, and a rat's tail, but it wasn't a rat. She looked at Davis curiously. "What is it?"

"Ya don't know?" Davis asked. He set the little creature down at her paws and looked at her with a wide smile on his face. It was clear that he was trying to hold in a laugh. "It's a shrew, housecat."

"Oh. Of course," Karina answered, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, but I don't come in the woods much, wild cat."

Davis smirked. "We'll have ta fix that."

Karina bared her teeth. "_We _are not doing anything!"

"Actually, _we _are sharin' a meal right now," Davis pointed out proudly. "Unless a' course ya want yer first fresh-kill all ta yerself – which I'd understand; there ain't nothin' like fresh prey after eatin' those tasteless pellets yer whole life."

His words made Karina shut her mouth. She didn't like to think about her eating with him. She didn't like to think about this as some kind of . . . date, as Nerissa had put it once. Was that what this was? In his mind at least? Karina wasn't sure she wanted to know. She wasn't sure what she even _wanted_ it to be. The jury was still out on her feelings for this tomcat.

Davis nudged the shrew toward her. "Go on – taste it. I wanna see yer face when ya take yer first bite."

Karina gave him a dubious look before bending her head. She sniffed the rodent carefully. The scent of blood, and forest was all over it, there was something about the scent that was mouthwatering. She took a small bite, and felt bones snap under her teeth. She tore a small chuck out and chewed it carefully, savoring the taste. She grudgingly had to admit that Davis had been right – this was a thousand times better than any food the housefolk had ever given her, even the canned wet food.

She looked up to see Davis studying her with an amused expression. "Well? How is it?"

Karina swallowed her mouthful and smiled at him for the first time since they met. "It's amazing."

Her response seemed to please him. "Good," he approved before taking his own bite. "So . . . tell me about yerself, Karina."

Her mind drew a blank. What was she supposed to say? That she was a housecat? She was boring – she had nothing really interesting about her. She thought the best way to reply was to tell him about her family – that always worked well. "Well, I was born far away from here," she mewed softly. "In a different town, I guess . . . My mother's name was Cassie. She was a housecat too. I had two brothers – Gabriel and Daniel. They were nice . . . well, as nice as older brothers can be. They bullied me, but they looked after me too, you know? We didn't really spend a lot of time together before . . . Well, before I was taken away. New housefolk came and took me away to my new home where I live now . . . And that's it."

Davis was quiet for a moment, still chewing thoughtfully on his piece of shrew. Finally, he swallowed. "Okay . . . What do you like to do?"

"I like . . ." Karina paused. She wanted to tell him about how she liked to watch the bugs, but wasn't sure if that was really . . . well, the _right_ thing to tell a potential partner on a first date. "Forget it – it's stupid."

"Naw," Davis said, shaking his head. When Karina hung her head, Davis leaned forward, and dipped his head so he could still see her face. "C'mon, sweetheart. Tell me," he pleaded.

Karina couldn't say no to the genuine but gentle curiosity in his eyes. "I like to watch the bugs in the garden – the ants, the bees, and the butterflies . . . I like seeing them . . . well, live their little lives. It's something to do." She averted her gaze again, her stomach twisting in uncertainty. Davis wasn't saying anything. _I blew it . . . but why do I care? This cat seems like bad news anyway . . . But you care about what he thinks about you!_

"That's . . . actually interestin'," Davis finally mewed. There was no judgment in his voice, or any teasing tone. "I like watchin' tha birds in the trees sometimes. I like seein' and listenin' ta 'em sing ta one another."

She just stared at him. She couldn't believe that a cat like him would be interested in something like that. "Really? I . . . wouldn't expect something like that from you."

Davis just smirked. "There's a lot about me ya don't know, sweetheart."

He walked her home, as he had promised earlier that night. They walked along the street, using the sidewalk instead of talking the back route Karina and Nerissa had used on the way to the meeting spot. When they reached Karina's house, Davis followed her into her backyard to say goodbye.

"So . . ." Davis mewed as Karina made her way toward the backdoor to her house. "When will I get ta see ya again?"

Karina paused, and turned toward him. _He . . . wants to see me again?_ "Why?" she blurted out.

Davis cocked his head at that. "What d'ya mean, 'why'?" he inquired, stepping closer. He only stopped once he was only a whisker away. "Don't ya wanna see me again, or . . . ?"

She had to think for a moment. Was this really something she wanted to continue? Her mouth apparently made the decision. "Yes."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay. I'll meet ya here tomorrow night, okay?"

"T- tomorrow?" she murmured, barely able to comprehend it.

"That a problem?"

She shook her head, maybe a little too quickly. "N- no. That's okay . . . That's . . . fine."

"Good," Davis meowed. This was the point where he should have left the garden and returned to his forest home, but he didn't. He lingered there, gazing at her with his smoldering emerald eyes. Without warning, he leaned in toward her. Karina's breath hitched. _What . . . ?_ Davis's muzzle pressed against her cheek gently. When he pulled away, he smirked. "So ya don't forget me," he told her with a wink.

Karina watched, her mouth agape as Davis left her yard. All she could do was stand there and watch him go. And, oddly enough, a part of her didn't want him to leave.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_I Can't Help Falling in Love With You - Chapter 3_

* * *

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Just Try**

Karina's head was swirling with memories from the night before as she sat outside in her garden. Her housefolk had let her out just after noon, and she was glad for the chance to step outside. It had drizzled all morning, and some water droplets still clung to the grass blades. The ground was damp, and gave ever-so-slightly under her paws.

She was sitting in the grass, her tail curled over her paws. A breeze ruffled her fur, but it was warm. In fact, most of the air around her was warm – humid, even. The rain had cooled things down a bit, but it was still rather sweltering. Summer was always like this in Karina's town, and it was during days like these that she preferred to be inside, lying in front of the air conditioner and relaxing. However, today she needed to clear her head. She needed to think things through.

Davis was going to meet her again tonight, and she had no idea how to feel about that. Did she even want this? To keep this . . . thing going with him? She couldn't deny the odd way she felt around him, but was it enough to keep trying? Did it mean anything, or was it just the average, run-of-the-mill feelings you get when you go out on a date with somebody? Karina sighed and hung her head. She didn't know what to do, but she had a feeling that in the end, her opinion wouldn't even matter – she was going to be at the mercy of Davis.

"Why so glum, sweetheart?" a familiar voice queried.

Karina's head snapped up to see Davis perched on the top of her fence. He smiled down at her. All she could do was stare at him, her mouth hanging open, just as it had been the night before after he pressed his muzzle to her cheek. "W- what are you doing here?" she breathed, taking a step backward. To say she was surprising to see him there was an understatement. It was just after noon – he wasn't supposed to come until later that evening. What on earth was he doing there?

Davis smirked and jumped down into the yard. He padded toward her, and stopped only a single tail-length away. "I jus' couldn't stay away," he told her smoothly. "Been thinkin' about ya all night."

She had no idea how to respond to that. She just stared at him as he leaned forward and pressed his muzzle to her cheek once more. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her body felt warm from nose to tail-tip. _What is going on? What is wrong with me?_

"I thought you weren't coming until later," Karina mumbled, her voice barely audible. She felt hot and embarrassed, and couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Like I said," Davis said, taking a step back. "I couldn't stay away."

"Is your life really that boring? I mean, if I'm the highlight, then you seriously need to find a hobby or something."

Davis laughed. "Boy, ya sure got a sense a' humor, don't ya?"

Karina forced a small chuckle.

"What's tha matter?" Davis asked suddenly, studying her with a hard gaze. "Ya don't want me here? That it?"

"No," Karina corrected immediately. "It's not that, it's just . . . I don't understand."

Now it was Davis's turn to be confused. "What d'ya mean?"

Karina shook her head and turned her back on him. "Davis . . ." she whispered. It was the first time she had ever said his name. It felt odd, and foreign on her tongue, and yet so right at the same time. When she didn't go on, he spoke.

"Say it again."

"Huh?"

"My name," he said quietly. His voice was husky, and there was a pleading note to it. "Please . . . Say it again."

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Davis."

"Karina."

And then there was silence. Karina knew that he had stepped closer to her – that he now stood beside her, and was watching her with solicitous eyes. "Karina, I need to be honest with you," he whispered. His voice was right in her ear.

She didn't answer. She couldn't speak.

"I say this a lot, but I rarely mean it. I'm sure yer little friend told ya all about me – about my history. But I don't want that to scare ya off. Yeah, I made a lot a' mistakes. Yeah, I took advantage of a lot of she-cats, but I'm done with that. I'm done with all a' them . . . except for one," Davis said quietly. "She's very beautiful – a real queen compared ta tha rest a' those half-breeds. She's got cream-colored fur . . . brown ears . . . brown tail-tip . . . Maybe ya know 'er. But guess what: I'm crazy about 'er. I bet ya think I sound stupid – heck, I've only known her for one night . . . but I'm crazy about 'er. I can't stop thinkin' about 'er no matter how hard I try . . . She's drivin' me wild . . . Karina . . ." He breathed into her ear, his hot breath washing over her fur.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She could hardly breathe, or even think. What was happening? "You hardly know me," was all she could think to say in response.

"I know," Davis replied. "I know I don't . . . I know it sounds stupid, and I know it don't make no sense . . . But I've learned one thing from livin' in the wild: ya go with what yer gut tells ya, and, sweetheart, my gut is screamin' at me ta go after ya."

"Davis . . . Stop."

"C'mon, sweetheart," he murmured. "Don't tell me ya don't feel it."

She didn't reply. She felt _something_ but she wasn't quite she what _it_ was. Karina had never been in love before – she had never wanted to be. In her mind, love was just a good way to get your heart broken. She didn't want to fall for anyone – and a lot of people feel that way. And, oddly enough, they are the ones that fall the hardest. When they fall in love, they mean it with every single breath they take. Karina knew that from experience – that was how her parents met, and how Karina even came into existence. Karina knew that if she let Davis in – if she allowed herself to give into the feelings she tried so hard to deny – that she would get hurt. She'd love him too hard. She'd be too clingy. She'd be too demanding. She would overwhelm him, and he would get fed up with it, and he would leave her.

Of course, she would never verbally express these fears, but they existed in the back of her mind. They gnawed at her brain, and at her heart. They were a warning – an omen of what was to come. If only Karina had listened to them.

"So . . . what if I do feel it?" she asked. "It doesn't mean that it will last."

"And that doesn't mean we shouldn't try," Davis said, sounding impatient now. "Look . . . I know this sounds crazy but . . . Love's crazy, right? I jus' . . . I wanna be with ya. I wanna get ta know ya. I wanna try this out. Can we jus' try? Please?"

Karina thought about it for a moment. She figured that this would be her chance to get to know him, and then she could decide if she really liked him from there. What was the harm in trying, after all?

She nodded. "Okay . . . We can try."

* * *

Davis smiled at her. "Ya're cute when yer concentratin'."

"Shut up," Karina muttered in return, earning a chuckle from his direction. It had been about a week since their little conversation in her garden. Davis had visited her every day since. It was as if what he said was true: that he really couldn't stay away from her. Karina knew that the whole affair should disgust her – she should have gotten fed up with this nonsense, but she didn't. Instead, she found herself looking forward to his visits.

Despite everything, Karina found herself enjoying his company. He had taken her out into the forest for the first time a few days ago, and now they were back. Davis had insisted that he taught her how to hunt for herself. "Ya need ta be prepared for anythin' and everythin'," he'd told her on the way there. "Ya never know when yer gonna need somethin'. It's better ta know it, than ta be outta luck."

So there she was, trying to master the hunter's crouch, as Davis had called it. "Lower your haunches," he told her. He stepped closer to her, until their pelts brushed. His tail ran along her spine, gently pressing down to show that she needed to keep herself low. "Keep your tail down too, but don't let it drag across the ground – it'll only make noise."

Karina was having a hard time concentrating with his tail running along her back like that. But of course she'd never tell him that – she'd die of embarrassment. "Okay," she whispered, doing as he asked. "Now what?"

"Now, ya stalk yer prey – creep forward slowly, keep yer movements smooth and languid . . . An' when ya get close enough, ya pounce."

"Like this?" she asked with a small laugh. She spun around and barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, she pinned him, smiling triumphantly. "I caught you!"

Davis chuckled. "Yeah, ya did," he purred. He gave her a devilish smirk. "What are ya gonna do with me?"

She purred and licked his nose softly. "That."

"Ya know, yer supposed ta kill tha prey when ya pounce on it, not have a conversation with it," Davis teased with an amused glint in his emerald eyes.

Karina growled playfully. "Would you rather I kill you?"

"It'd be a privilege to die at yer paws, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and hopped off him. "You're silly."

"If ya don't like silly, I'll be anyhin' ya want," Davis replied with a grin. He pushed himself to his paws pressed his muzzle into the crook between her neck and shoulder. "Anythin' at all."

Karina smiled furtively. "You know, I've known you for over a week now, and I still don't know almost anything about your life. Most of them time, it's you hammering _me_ with questions. I think I should get to ask a few."

Davis pulled back, his eyes slightly wary. "Okay . . ." he meowed. He sat down and licked one of his front paws nonchalantly. "What d'ya wanna know, sweetheart?"

She took a deep breath. "Everything."

He smiled wryly. "That'll take a while."

"I got time."

He shook his head. "Ya sure ya wanna know? I don't . . . I mean, I don't wanna . . . drive ya off."

This perked her interest. She was curious as to what he meant by that. Was his past really that dark? Karina sat across from him and curled her tail around her paws. She wanted to believe that if he told her this horrible, dark, twisted tail that she would leave. She wanted to believe that if he told her that he'd killed someone, that she would be done with him forever. She wanted to believe that if he had done anything _bad_, or even questionable, that she would be gone and never look back. But she knew that wasn't true. She knew that she couldn't bring herself to just . . . end this, whatever it was.

"Davis," she murmured. "Nothing you say is going to drive me away."

He was silent for a long time, before nodding in resignation. "Alright, then . . . Let's start at tha beginnin', then."

* * *

A/N: Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_I Can't Help Falling in Love With You - Chapter 4_

* * *

**Sorry this one took a while to get up.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Don't Gotta Worry 'Bout That**

"I was born in tha wild," Davis meowed. His voice was soft, and uncharacteristically somber. "My mama was a wild cat – like ya call us, and my daddy was . . ." He paused, and closed his eyes. Karina watched him closely. For the first time since she met Davis, he seemed . . . vulnerable. "My daddy was Clan cat."

Her eyes widened. She had only heard tales about the Clans that lived deeper in the forest on the edge of the town. She had heard that there were three of them, and that the Clan cats were more feral, and more vicious than the wild cats that roamed near and sometimes in the town.

"He was . . . what my mama called a warrior. He lived in this Clan called MorningClan. My daddy's name was Thornfur. I didn't really understand it, but that was my mama always called 'im. He wanted ta name us like that – give us Clan names, but my mama said no. She gave us different names – wild names, I supposed ya'd call 'em. I was Bark. My mama said she called me that 'cause a' my fur – said it looked like the bark a' trees. I had an older brother – Sun – and a lil' sister – Silver.

"My brother and sister were always nice – we played together, looked after one another . . . We were so close. But then, one day, our daddy came ta visit us. See, he was so . . . dead-set on havin' us join his Clan. My mama always told him no when he'd ask, but he was a stubborn son of a badger. The older we got, the more he hounded 'er. One day, he jus' stopped askin' her all together, and started askin' us individually. My mama didn't like that much.

"Then it all turned into a game a' tug a' war. My mama and my daddy weren't together no more, and they were each tryin' ta pull us in either direction. My mama wanted us ta stay wit' 'er, and my daddy wanted us ta go wit' 'im . . . And we were tha ones that had ta make tha decision in the end. We were tha ones that had to either let our daddy down, or break our mama's heart.

"Sun was tha first to make a decision. He told our mama that he was real sorry, but that he wanted to go see where our daddy came from. He wanted ta join them and be a warrior like Thornfur. Mama was real . . . torn up about him goin', but she didn't say no more about it. As for myself and Silver – we didn't wanna leave the only home we'd ever known. We wanted ta stay with our mama and live our own lives. Mama told us how, in the Clans, ya don't really get ta live yer own life. It's all about servin' tha Clan, and doin' what's best for it. Tha Clan dictates yer life, and I didn't like that idea. I wanted my free will – I wanted ta make my own choices, whether they were good or bad. I wanted ta live _my_ life and no one else's.

"When my daddy found out that Silver and I weren't comin', he blew up at our mama. Started accusin' her of turning us against him . . . Silver an' I left for a bit . . . we were hopin' that they'd work things out. When we came back . . . He was attackin' her . . . I did what I had ta do," Davis stopped.

His voice, while emotional during the entire tale, now took on a new, tortured tone. Karina just stared at him and he struggled to find words. He stared at the ground, his eyes cold. She had never seen them like that – they were always so full of life, and warmth. His smile was so bright . . . How could he be holding this inside. Then she remembered something her mother had told her: _The saddest ones, always smile the brightest._

"I . . . I killed him. I didn't mean ta, I jus'—"

"Davis, it's okay," Karina murmured. She didn't mean to bring back painful memories for him. "You don't have to . . . go on."

"Naw," he said, shaking his head. "I gotta . . . I gotta tell ya this. Ya deserve ta know. Ya gotta know.

"It was an accident. It was jus' . . . Seein' him attack my mama like that . . . I snapped. I was jus' tryin' ta protect her – ta keep her safe, and outta harm's way. And I bit his throat . . . And I didn't stop until I felt my bottom teeth touch my top. I took a chunk outta 'im . . . And I pulled back an' . . . watched 'im choke on his own blood.

"After he . . . Aw, heck. My mama would hardly look at me . . . Like I did somethin' wrong – like I killed him in cold blood. I was protectin' her and she—" he paused again, closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly. When his eyes opened, he started talking again, "I couldn't stand ta see 'er look at me like that . . . So I left. I left and I came here – ta tha town. I was still young – only about . . . Seven, eight moons. A human found me . . . took me in – kept me alive, really . . . It was then that I got my . . . reputation."

His voice was still low, and reserved, but not as tortured. Karina had to admit that she felt slightly relieved that he had gotten past what seemed to be the worst part. She moved so that she sat beside him now. Their pelts were brushing. Karina could feel the heat radiating off his body. It felt nice. She leaned into him, his strong body not even budging at the added weight. "You don't have to go on . . . I mean . . . I was just curious. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Davis let out a hollow laugh. "Naw . . . It's best ya hear this all from me," he murmured. He looked down at her as she rested against his flank. His lips curled upwards in the beginnings of a grin, but then fell flat once more. "What ya heard on the streets – it's true. Yeah, I had my fair share a' she-cats. Yeah, I've been around. But that stopped a while ago . . . When I met . . ."

When he didn't continue, Karina looked up at him to see a new emotion in his eyes. It was pain, love, jealousy, and rage all mixed into one.

"When I met Cleo," he nearly growled. "She . . . she was different, ya know? She was . . . like you in a lot a' ways. She wasn't interested in me, and it only made me more determined ta go after her . . . But . . . I guess it ain't fair for me ta compare ya to her – ya ain't anythin' like 'er, that's for sure. Cleo was cruel . . . She liked seein' me pad after her, pleadin' for her ta give me a chance. She liked ta me beg.

"When she finally . . . Well, when we became mates, I started seein' how she really was. She wasn't a good cat . . . She wasn't nice or sweet like you. She was mean, and it was very clear that she only kept me around because I was the most desired tom in the town. She kept me around for _appearances_. And then . . ." He sighed. His voice had been so angry, and it now became soft and mournful.

"And then she comes ta me an' says she's pregnant. Only they ain't mine – I knew that the moment she said it. They couldn't have been . . . An' after she told me that, I jus' . . . I jus' wondered what the point was. Why did I even exist? Jus' ta live this pathetic life, chasin' she-cats only ta get stabbed in tha back in tha end? I didn't see tha point . . . So, I left. I went back inta the forest, and I planned on never comin' back . . . but I did.

"It was my friend Milo – he convinced me ta come ta that meetin' y'all had. And I'm so glad I did . . . If I hadn't, I never woulda met ya," Davis said licking her ear gently.

"So what makes me different?" Karina asked quietly. "If you're so fed up with life in the town – so fed up with us she-cats, then why even bother starting something with me?" For a moment, she felt a twinge of fear. Was he just going to leave her like he left all those other she-cats? Was she just another toy?

"Ya ain't like any a' them. Yer . . ." he paused, smiling. If Karina didn't know better, she would have said that he was blushing. "Yer beautiful, Karina. Yer so beautiful, an' . . . an' everythin' about ya is jus' . . . well . . . perfect. Ha, that probably sounds so stupid . . . I wish I could be more . . . poetic. But . . . I ain't good wit' . . . complementin' cats. I don't do it a lot. But everythin' about ya . . . It just draws me in. I can't explain it, but I can't help it either. It . . . it drives me crazy, Karina. I can't keep away from ya, an' I don't know why. Heck, I don't care."

Karina just stared at him. A part of her was furious with his response. Was she really supposed to believe all that nonsense? Was she just supposed to accept that as an answer? But another part understood exactly what he was saying, because she felt it too. She felt this . . . unexplainable, nonsensical attraction to him too. She didn't know why she felt this way, and, just like Davis, she didn't care. But she knew she didn't want it to end. She didn't want to lose this for as long as she lived.

She nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. It had recently become so familiar to her – so comforting.

"I don't really care either," she admitted.

Davis smiled and rested his head on top of hers. "I'm . . . kinda glad fer that. I mean, I felt like my little . . . explanation was . . . well, let's just say it did not go as planned," he chuckled.

"Just . . . Promise me something, Davis?"

"Anythin' darlin'."

"You . . . aren't gonna leave me like you left those other she-cats . . . right?" The moment she asked it, she felt horrible. _Why would you bring that up? He probably feels bad already, and you just made it worse!_

Davis wrapped his tail around her back and pulled her closer to him. "Ya don't gotta worry 'bout that . . . I ain't gonna treat ya like them . . . Ya ain't them."

Karina smiled. "Okay then."

Davis licked the space between her ears. "I ain't ever gonna leave ya, Karina . . . I couldn't do it . . . Tha only way I would ever do that is if I honestly thought that ya would be better off without me . . . Or if I thought that I was just goin' ta bring ya pain, or if I would hurt ya . . . But I doubt that will ever happen."

She nodded and breathed in his scent again. Karina took a moment to commit her current situation to memory. There she was, sitting next to Davis, cuddling into his side. She couldn't believe it, but Karina had little doubt in her mind anymore. She couldn't help it.

She couldn't help falling in love with him.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	5. Chapter 5

_I Can't Help Falling in Love With You - Chapter 5_

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Brewing Storm**

The next few weeks passed in a blissful blur. Every day, Davis would come to her, and the couple would go out for the day. One day they'd be in the forest, the next they would be walking around town – they always alternated between those two locations, but always managed to find new and interesting things to do. Karina found herself really enjoying her time with her wild cat, and even began to acknowledge those feelings more. Now, she would usually be the one to initiate the physical contact; every now and then, she would lean over and lick his face, or entwine her tail with his, or let their pelts brush against one another.

Davis seemed to welcome her new boldness, and never commented on it. Perhaps he was afraid that if he did, she would stop and be embarrassed then. Karina really didn't care – she was glad that he was just excepting something instead of questioning it, for once. Davis was the type who would always take things one step beyond in every sense of the word. He simply wouldn't let a topic rest until he got the last laugh, or until he made some smart comment. At first, this habit was annoying to Karina, but now she found it quirky, and even amusing at times.

While Karina and Davis were lost in their own paradise, however, things were not going well back in the forest. Karina didn't even know about this until Nerissa showed up in her garden one day.

Davis had already left for the evening, and Karina had just been about to go inside when her neighbor jumped up onto the fence between their yards. "You seem to be getting pretty friendly with Davis," she remarked, descending into Karina's garden.

Karina looked up at her friend with a prickle of unease. She hadn't seen Nerissa since the meeting, and that was nearly two weeks ago. Nerissa usually dropped by every other day. Was she just really busy, or had she purposefully been avoiding Karina?

"Yeah, he's . . . nice," Karina replied. She wasn't sure if it would be wise to tell the she-cat who was practically the center of the town's gossip circle about her relationship with a promiscuous tom.

Nerissa narrowed her eyes dangerously. "He's been here every day, Karina."

The cream-furred she-cat felt her pelt grow hot. She felt anger flare inside her, and bit her tongue. She didn't want to snap at Nerissa, but it was becoming hard to keep her patience. "So?"

"'_So?'_ Are you kidding me right now? Karina, do you even remember what I told you about him?" Nerissa hissed. "Or do you really not pay attention to me at all?"

Karina faced her and glared in return. "Yes, I heard you," she mewed stiffly. "I heard you, and then I talked to Davis, and you know what? I decided I didn't care about your hearsay. Davis told me the truth about what happened with his mate, and I have no qualms with . . . what we're doing."

Nerissa stared at her with an exasperated expression. "I can't believe you're really that _stupid_," she growled. "He's going to break your heart – just you watch."

"If I were you, I'd learn to shut my mouth and stop talking about thinks I didn't know mouse-dung about!" Karina snarled in response. Her ears were flattened against her head, and her claws were flexing hotly. She wanted nothing more than to rake them across Nerissa's face.

"Yeah, well what happens when he goes off to fight, Karina?" the ginger she-cat growled.

Karina stared at her, bewildered. _Go off to fight? What?_ "W- what are you even talking about?"

A satisfied look crossed Nerissa's face as if to say "I told you so". "So your lover boy didn't tell you?" she almost snickered.

She growled in response; she was getting tired of Nerissa's attitude. "Tell me what?"

"Things aren't going well in the forest, Karina. The Clan cats apparently want more territory, and they're trying to take it from the wild cats. But the wild cats aren't backing down – they're gathering every stray cat to fight, and they're going to be there to defend what's theirs when the Clan cats come," Nerissa explained.

"Oh, and you know this how?" Karina snorted. She didn't believe it for one second. Since when did Nerissa know about the Clans? Since when did she care about forest politics?

"Georgie told me."

Karina nearly burst out laughing right there. She chuckled. "And he is _such_ a reliable source."

"You can laugh all you want, Karina. The fact is: it's true. There is a war brewing in that forest, and Davis is caught right in the eye of the storm."

"Just because he lives in the forest, doesn't mean he'll fight with these other cats," Karina pointed out stubbornly.

Nerissa shook her head. "Of course he'll fight – these are his friends, and that is his land. He has lived there ever since he left the town. Do you really think he'll forfeit that because some pompous Clan cats tell him to?"

Karina gritted her teeth. "It's not like he'll be out of a home – he can live here."

"Yes, because his first time trying to be a house cat ended so well!"

"You know what, Nerissa?" Karina suddenly growled, stalking up to her. "You can take your attitude, and your rumors, and get outta my yard!"

Nerissa took a step back, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when he ditches you to go fight!" With that, she leapt up onto the fence, and disappeared on the other side.

* * *

Davis returned the next morning, in his usual good mood. Karina tried to pump herself up to see him, but she had a hard time finding the enthusiasm. What Nerissa had told her had gnawed at her brain all night. If this war was actually a thing, and if Davis was going to fight, it meant that his life could potentially be in danger. He could _die_ out there, and she might never even know what happened to him.

The moment he set paw in the yard, Davis seemed to sense that something was off about her. "Karina," his sweet voice mewed softly as he went to her side. The next thing she knew, his tail was wrapped around his shoulder, and his muzzle was against her cheek. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Ya look pale – sick. Ya feelin' alright?"

Karina didn't look at him. She didn't know what exactly to say. Should she just come straight out and tell him what she knew? Or furtively hint at the possibility she knew something? She never got the chance to reply.

"Karina," Davis's voice sounded again. It was still gentle, but it had a sharper tone that was bordering on concern. "Please answer me, I'm dyin' here."

"I'm . . . okay," she finally got out. She finally met his eyes, which was a mistake. His twin emerald orbs stared at her with the most unquestionable gleam of love inside them. "Really . . . I just . . . I learned something last night."

Davis stepped closer, nuzzling her neck gently. "Ya can tell me, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear. "Ya know ya can tell me anythin'."

"Nerissa . . . came over last night after you left," she whispered. She afraid that if she spoke any louder, her voice would crack. Karina was trying so hard to keep herself composed, but even the idea of losing him caused her physical pain. It wasn't right – they only knew each other for a few weeks. She shouldn't feel like this, but she did, and she couldn't stop, or control it. "She . . . She told me about this . . . upcoming war between the wild cats and the Clan cats."

Davis stiffened slightly. "Did she," he more stated than asked. She could hear some emotion she'd never heard before spark in his voice. Was it annoyance? Had she upset him?

"She said . . . that almost all of the wild cats were going to be fighting to keep the Clan cats off their land . . . She said . . . you'd be fighting," Karina relayed to him. "I just . . . I want to know if it's true."

He didn't answer her right away, which unnerved her. It was almost as if he was considering the matter for the first time. But then his answer came, "No. It's not. There _is_ a . . . disagreement occurring between the other wild cats, and the Clans, but it does not concern me. Don't worry, sweetheart. I ain't leavin' ya ta go fight in no stupid war, anyway."

Karina relaxed slightly, and then felt foolish. She should have known that Davis would never do something like that. "Oh," she murmured, a smile forming on her lips. "Good . . . I was just . . . worried is all."

Davis purred and gave her ear a soft like. "Well ya don't gotta be, sweetheart. I ain't leavin' ya. I promise."

She pressed into him, inhaling his sweet scent that nearly made her swoon. Karina never felt more content than when she was next to Davis, leaning against him and breathing in his delicious scent. The moments she spend with her wild cat had quickly become the happiest moments in her life.

"Hey," Davis suddenly meowed. "Why don't we get outta here?"

Karina sat straight and looked at him with inquiring eyes. "What do you mean?"

As she watched him, Karina noticed that he looked almost . . . nervous. She would even go so far as to say that looked almost fearful. "You an' me – let's jus' go."

Davis got to his paws and started toward the fence, but Karina stayed where she was. She watched him with worried eyes. What had gotten into him? Davis was impulsive, but he was never like this; it was as if he wanted to get her away from _something._ "And go where, exactly?"

He lashed his tail in impatience. "Heck, I dunno. Jus' somewhere that ain't here! Jus' for a few days . . . You an' me – we could have some time to ourselves . . . Have some fun! I won't have ta leave ya at night . . . We won't have ta worry about anythin' . . . C'mon . . . please."

There was such earnestness in his eyes – it was as if he was silently pleading with her to say yes. Karina stared at him for a second. How could she no? How could she ever say _no_ to Davis, especially when he looked at her like that? Plus, the idea of spending a few days _alone_ with him was extremely enticing. She sighed. "Alright . . . I suppose we . . . can."

And then his face lit up so bright, Karina thought it might blind her. He smiled wider than ever before rushed toward her. Without warning, he pressed his muzzle to hers and proceeded to nuzzle her neck. "Spirits, I love you," he whispered.

Karina's breath hitched, and she felt her body stiffen. Had her really just said that to her? "Wh- what?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. _I was imagining it . . . I had to be imagining it._

Davis pulled away and looked at her with now uncertain eyes. Was he second-guessing himself? Did he regret saying it? Karina's heart hammered in her chest. A part of her wanted it to have been her imagination – for him to never have even entertained the notion of _loving her_, but another part of her wanted it more than anything else in the world. She wanted it to be true. She wanted him to say it again, and she wanted to say it back.

"Karina, I . . ."

"Say it again," she murmured. She said it in the same tone Davis had used when he had asked her to say his name again, what seemed like a century ago.

Davis looked into her eyes, his twin emerald orbs glimmering with affection. "I love you," he breathed.

Karina felt warm from nose to tail-tip. She smiled, and let out a small, feminine giggle. "Davis . . . I think . . . I think I love you too."

She didn't think – she knew. Deep down, she knew, she just wasn't quite ready to admit it with conviction yet. Karina loved Davis, and that love was growing stronger and stronger every moment they spent together. Whether a war was brewing in the forest or not – whether Davis was telling the truth about not fighting with the other wild cats or not – Karina loved him. It was as if the rest of those conflicts no longer existed; as if there was no rivalry between the wild cats and the Clan cats, as if Nerissa wasn't jealous of the attention Davis was paying to her, as if the rest of the world didn't even matter anymore.

However, unfortunately for Karina, reality was slowly pulling the two lovebirds back.

And it was going to hit them.

Hard.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

_I Can't Help Falling in Love With You - Chapter 6_

* * *

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Happier Days**

"Do you even know where we are?" Karina asked, struggling to suppress a giggle. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. They had left Karina's house a few hours before for their little "vacation", and Davis had taken the lead. He claimed that he _knew exactly_ where they were going, but the more they walked, the more convinced Karina became that her lover had gotten them both lost.

Davis didn't bother to turn and look at her. "Of course I know where we are!" he snapped back. Karina could tell that he was trying to sound reproachful, but his own amusement was seeping through into his voice. "I was raised in these woods! I know my way around!"

Karina giggled. She watched as he squeezed his way underneath a patch of brambles. "Are you sure?" she asked, pushing after him. The briars snagged at her pelt, making her growl under her breath. She wasn't as lean or as graceful as Davis when it came to navigating through the dense undergrowth. When she broke through on the other side, she let out a started yowl as someone barreled into her side.

She hissed as she hit the ground and looked up to see Davis staring down at her. He had easily pinned her beneath him and was smiling at her triumphantly, his emerald eyes bright and shining with warmth. "Consider that payback for pinning me during our training session a while back," he purred. "And of course for doubting my superb sense of direction."

Karina smiled. "Jerk," she grumbled. She stretched her head upward, and rasped her tongue across her cheek.

Davis then looked rather sheepish. He smiled and flattened his ears against his head in embarrassment. He rolled off her, and got to his paws. Clearing his throat, Davis gave her a small smile. "So . . . ya comin'?"

They walked for the rest of the day. Karina trudged dutifully along behind Davis, but she was exhausted. Although she never once complained, she honestly believed that if she took one more step, her paws would fall off. They had to be a couple miles away from the town by now, and Davis showed no sign of stopping.

"Davis," she called. Karina grimaced at how weak and helpless she sounded. She hated giving anyone that impression.

"Yeah?" he asked, tiredness seeping into his own voice. _At least I'm not alone here,_ she thought with somewhat relief.

"Are we almost there?"

She could almost hear the smile in his voice. "It's just up ahead, sweetheart," he meowed.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Karina came to a halt. _I am not moving until he comes clean! _she thought with determination. "You've been saying that for the past three hours!" she hissed. All sleepiness in her voice had been obliterated and replaced by irritation. Davis stopped and turned to face her, amusement scrawled shamelessly across his smug little face. Anger flared inside her. "Now tell me where the heck we are, or so help me Davis, I am _going home!_"

Davis chuckled. "Calm down, sweetheart," he tried to soothe, taking a step toward her.

Karina felt a small smile threatening to surface. There was something about the delight and undying love shining in his eyes combined with his thick accent that made her unable to stay mad at him for very long. "Don't you tell me to calm down," she warned, but her voice was softer now; lighter.

"I think ya should," he meowed, stepping closer still. "'Cause we actually _are_ nearly there this time. I swear." His voice had lowered to a whisper, and his face was now only a mouse-length from hers.

"And why should I believe you this time?" Karina shot back somewhat deviously.

Davis smirked. "Because it's true . . . and I know things." With that, he pressed his muzzle to hers softly. Karina nearly melted at his touch, and almost whimpered when he pulled away from her. He gave her another award-winning smirk before taking off at a brisk jog.

Letting out an annoyed huff, Karina followed him. While her limbs were still exhausted, the promise of rest and relaxation in the near future gave her a small burst of energy. To her relief and her surprise (she honestly though Davis was pulling her leg _yet again_) Davis came to a halt after only about five minutes of trotting. He turned toward her with the biggest smile on his face. "Karina, darlin', prepare yerself for the most beautiful thing ya'll ever see – unless ya look at yer reflection, of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop trying woo me." It was meant to sound sharp and annoyed, but ended up coming out in a purr. "Are you gonna show me, or what?"

Davis gave her cheek a soft lick before letting out a small, kit-like laugh. In one smooth movement, he used his tail to pull back the fronts of a fern, and expose their vacation spot. Karina's mouth fell open at what she saw.

There, in the middle of the forest, was a small pond, but that wasn't the impressive part. The water was crystal-clear – it was the cleanest wild water Karina had ever laid eyes on it. Not only that, but all around the pond grew fresh, soft green grass that looked like it would make the most comfortable nest in the world. Around the pond, in awkward, uneven clumps, cattails grew. They swayed lazily in the slight breeze that circulated throughout the small glade. The glade itself was mostly barren apart from the pond, a couple patches of clover flowers, and a large, gray stone that lay just a few tail-lengths away from the water's edge. Upon closer inspection, Karina swore she saw some kind of opening just below it – a den, maybe?

"So . . ." Davis meowed, sounding rather proud of himself. "I'll take yer silence as speechlessness, and I'll even be bold enough ta venture a guess that yer thinking somethin' along the lines a': 'Oh wow! This is so wonderful! Davis is such a fantastic partner! I have no idea how I'll ever repay 'im for takin' me here! He'll just have to settle with me lovin' 'im for the rest of my life'!"

After that comment, Karina had no choice but to intervene. "Alright, that's enough," she purred. "Davis . . . this place is so beautiful. I'm so glad you brought me here . . . but don't you dare get cocky with me."

Karina brushed past Davis, her body shivering as his pelt ghosted across hers. She subdued the sensual feelings she received from the touch, and padded to the water's edge. Dipping her head, she lapped up a small mouthful. For wild, unpurified water that didn't come from her housefolk's sink, it was delicious – at least as delicious as water could be.

Davis watched her with a soft expression. "So . . . ya really like it?" he asked quietly, padding to her side.

Karina nodded. "Yes, of course I do. Who wouldn't love this place?"

Smiling, he answered, "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

* * *

As the sun disappeared entirely below the horizon and moon prepared to rise, the small glade became a world of shadows. The faint light that was still cast across the sky provided just enough visibility for the two cats to see a few tail-lengths in front of them. They didn't wander around the clearing, nor did they explore the surrounding forest. They didn't even look inside the den beneath the rock. They just sat side-by-side at the water's edge, leaning against one another.

Karina had her head nestled in the crook of her partner's neck. She hadn't stopped purring since they reached this place. The scenery alone was stunning, but the fact that Davis was there made it even better. The warmth that radiated from his body brought her an unexplainable comfort. It was odd to Karina how one cat could impact her like this – how one cat could so easily wrap her around his paw. As she sat there beside him, her body pressed against his, she took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

She had to tell him.

There was no thinking involved anymore.

No doubt.

This was how she felt, and she was going to tell him.

"Davis," she breathed.

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something." _Stop procrastinating!_ a part of her inwardly hissed. _Do it! Say it now before you lose your nerve!_

Davis looked down at her. His emerald eyes shone brighter than the stars. Karina could so easily get lost in those eyes. It was difficult not to. "Anythin', sweetheart," he promised. "Anythin' at all."

Karina let out a shuddering breath. "Davis . . . I love you."

For a moment, he just stared at her, his eyes incredulous. It was as if he was trying to figure out why. Why did she love him? Why did a cat so beautiful and so perfect as her love someone so undeserving as him? And then, he smiled. "Ya sure this time?"

She smiled back. "Yeah . . . I'm sure. I'm done thinking. I'm done . . . trying to find a rhyme and reason for everything, especially when it comes to us. I don't want to hesitate anymore. I don't wanna second-guess . . . I wanna plunge in head first. What happens happens . . . but at least I'll be with you. And I don't want it to be any other way."

Karina swore she saw tears in Davis's eyes. "Karina . . ." he mewed, his voice barely above a whisper. "I . . ." He sniffed, and gave his head a shake. "I . . . Ya . . . Ya have no idea how much that means ta me." A single tear fell down his right cheek – a tear of happiness. Karina stretched her head up and licked the salty droplet from his face.

"Don't cry," she mewled. Her chest ached, but not from pain. It felt as if her heart had swelled five times its normal size, and was threatening to burst. She was practically overflowing with love for the tom in front of her. "Please don't cry. Be happy."

"I am," Davis answered with a chuckle. "I'm . . . I swear I'm the happiest cat on earth."

The full moon rose high in the indigo sky, casting a silver light over the glade where Karina and Davis lay. They were lying down, staring up at the sky with mystified expressions. The moon shone a pale white color. To Karina, it seemed . . . almost cold, and distant. The stars were even farther off. While they dotted the sky, and were rather prominent . . . they seemed so small and insignificant in the galaxy that existed far above their heads.

"Can ya believe that there're billions and billions of stars? And those are just the ones we can see! Imagine the ones we can't," Davis meowed.

Karina looked over at him, and had to giggle at his expression. He looked like a little kit that had gone stargazing for the first time. When he heard her, he gave her a look. "What? I've never exactly . . . taken tha time ta look at tha stars, that's all."

Karina stared at him. Did she just hear him right. "Wait, what? You never looked up at the stars before?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "No, I mean . . . I _have _but . . . I've never . . . _looked_, if ya know what I mean. I jus' . . . never had tha time, ya know, or I never _took_ tha time."

Karina nodded, understanding. "I love watching the stars . . . I mean . . . they're so far away, and so . . . cold, but . . . I still like it. Whenever I can't sleep back at my house . . . I just go outside and look up at the sky. It calms me, you know?"

"I can see how," Davis answered with a nod. "It's beautiful . . . not as beautiful as you though."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a sap, sometimes."

He laughed and snuggled closer to her. "Ya know ya love me for it."

"Psh, yeah. Sure." She was going to say something else, but she was cut off by her own yawn.

Davis chuckled quietly and licked her ears softly. "Ya tired?"

"A bit."

"Well, c'mon. It'll be more comfortable in the den. Before I invited ya here, I filled it with moss and feathers. It'll be really soft." Davis got to his paws and took a few pawsteps toward the den. As Karina sat up to follow him, she was struck breathless by the sight before her.

Under the pale, silver moonlight, Karina seemed to look at Davis for the first time. Of course, she believed he was attractive, but at the same time, she had never really _seen _him. But in that moment, as her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't look away.

He was so beautiful.

Gosh, his eyes alone seemed to swallow her. The twin emerald orbs seemed to almost beckon her forward toward the den. She couldn't resist.

She got to her paws and followed him into the den. It was cramped, but cozy at the same time. The nest was, just as Davis had promised, extremely comfy, almost as much as her bed at home. As Karina lay down for the night, she couldn't help but let out a purr as Davis settled down beside her. His body curled around hers, and she snuggled into his belly perfectly; it was almost as if their bodies were made to fit together as one. As Davis's body heat seeped into her fur, and the strong, steady beat of his heart hummed in her ears, Karina was lulled into a peaceful slumber.

_Why can't it be this way all the time?_ she wondered as she began to drift of.

_Maybe . . . maybe soon it will be._

* * *

When Davis awoke the next morning, the nest beside him was empty. Davis looked around in confusion, the place where his lover had lain was beginning to ebb away as the morning chill seeped into the den. He got to his paws and shook out his pelt. His jaws stretched open in a large yawn as he made his way toward the entrance to the den.

His body involuntarily shivered as he stepped out into the chilly air. Light was just beginning to peak over the eastern treetops, splattering the sky with a mixture of pinks, purples, and golds. Davis smiled slightly at the sky above him, before looking around the clearing. He spied Karina sitting at the edge of the pond, staring intently down into the depths. Her brown-tipped tail swayed back and forth, and her ears would twitch occasionally. Davis felt another smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Karina was so perfect . . .

Everything about her managed to take his breath away.

And he didn't understand it. He didn't understand how someone like him could ever belong to someone as beautiful, as wonderful, and as flawless as her. He certainly didn't deserve her – that much was for sure.

As Davis watched her, he felt an odd, unfamiliar feeling rise up inside him. At first, he thought it was a mixture between love, and awe . . . but then he deciphered it.

It was neither.

It was fear, and a heart-wrenching pain.

_What if I lose her?_ he wondered. _What would happen to me if . . . No, don't think about it._ He wanted to heed his own advice, but he just couldn't. He watched as Karina used her paw to swat a small stone into the pond. He heard the tiny splash as the stone sunk beneath the surface and began its journey to the bottom. Karina happened to turn then, and saw him standing at the mouth of the den. She smiled and flicked her tail in greeting. Davis forced himself to smile back, but he couldn't help but felt as if the love of his life was beginning to slip away from him . . .

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
